


Open Wounds

by GameGeek03



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Glitchtale (Undertale), F/M, Male Chara (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameGeek03/pseuds/GameGeek03
Summary: Wound (noun)1 A: An injury to the body, causing damage to underlying tissues.(Y/n) (L/n) was the older sister of Frisk, a young child who had wandered off towards the cursed mountain and disappeared without a trace.Her father didn't want her to leave, as he feared that his daughter would disappear as well. After a discussion, he reluctantly let her go to search for her brother.After falling down a hole within a cave, (Y/n) is introduced to the Underground, the land where Monsters had been sealed away for many years.Despite finding her brother, life decides to have other plans and bring forth a threatening creature that promises the death of all monsters and the one possessing the Soul of Determination, not caring who they have to kill in order to achieve their goal.Let's see how things play out, shall we?[ Please note that this is a Glitchtale Sans x Female! Reader, but this story will be a slow-burner and contain quite a few chapters before the incidents of Glitchtale takes place. It's mostly to have this fanfic have content since Camila is working hard on animating Glitchtale. ]
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Open Wounds

**1st POV -**

_ Red and gold. Red and gold clouded my field of vision. _

_ I didn't know where I was. Last I checked, I was back home with my father, getting ready for bed and worrying about my younger brother once more before sleep overtook me. _

_ The area around me was huge, it reminded me of a great hall in an old castle. The room glowed with gold as the stained glass windows welcomed light into the room. No, this place wasn't familiar to me at all. Just where the hell am I? _

_ Curiosity got the better of me and I started walking forward, my footsteps barely making a sound. Was that the birds singing just now? Such a lovely tune. It helped add to the tranquility of the hall. Yet, something felt... _ **_wrong_ ** _. _

_ The reasoning as to why it felt off would have been the last reason to ever think of. I was suddenly forced to stop, no longer having control of my own body as I was forced to witness the scene in front of me. _

_ My younger brother, Frisk, was standing just several feet away from a stranger. A knife was clenched tightly in his hand as blood trickled down his chin, a look on his face that I never wanted to see. _

_ It looked so...grim. Yet so  _ **_determined_ ** _ to kill the stranger in front of him. I suddenly felt the room grow cold as goosebumps shivered their way all around my body. _

_ "You're…really going hard for this, kid. You must be really determined to actually want to kill me…" That voice…I've never heard of that voice before. It was much too deep to belong to Frisk, so I assumed that it belonged to the mysterious stranger in front of him. Just as the room started to fade into black, the last thing that caught my eye was a blue and yellow flicker as the stranger snapped his fingers. _

**3rd POV -**

You gasped as you quickly sat up, softly panting as you glanced around to see that you were in your bedroom back home. After catching your breath, you sighed as you rubbed your eyes. "Fuck…" You groaned, trying to remember what you exactly dreamed about. "Another nightmare...that's the third one this week. The hell was that even about…?" After failing to remember what happened in your dream, you slipped out of bed as you made your way out of your bedroom and into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Your name was (Y/n), daughter of Frederick (L/n) and the older sister of Frisk (L/n). Your bloodline was one of the few that continued to practice your Soul Magic, mostly consisting of the soul Kindness. Your mother held a Perseverance soul, meanwhile, your father held a Kindness soul. You would have thought to have gotten a mix of both, but when you were born, all you had was a bright green soul that never once wavered.

However, when your brother was born, your mother had passed away hours after, but she made sure to spend as much time with you all as possible before she peacefully passed in her sleep.

Both you and your father managed to stick together and raised Frisk to the best of your abilities, making sure he was well-loved and taken care of. Then, when he became of age, you helped him practice a bit of Soul Magic.

It was safe to say that both you and your father were startled, surprised, and shocked to have witnessed the bright red heart that shined in Frisk's hands. Within your entire bloodline, there was only one other who had possessed such a powerful soul, and to see it in your little brother's hands couldn't help but make you feel proud of him.

Although Frisk held incredible abilities, you were the perfect candidate to help him get used to his magic and train with them. With the Kindness trait, you were able to heal and defend, creating shields or bubble-like shields that could change in size. You could also use it to create strong armor, which definitely came in handy whenever you trained with Frisk.

Because of your soul, you had a trait that easily showed the type of soul you had, your eyes shining a gorgeous green that could easily rival an emerald.  **[ I apologize, but I still wanted the little touch Camila did with the eyes matching the person's soul because I thought it'd fit the story better- ]** The rest of your features though? Completely on your own along with the genetics of your parents.

For about 13 years, you all lived together as a simple family. While you grew up, your father had to work hard to earn enough money while also managing to help bring food to the table and spend time with the two of you. Then, when you became of age, you helped by working long hours at your job to earn extra cash for you all, especially in case something were to ever happen.

Although lately, you've been lacking in your magic practice. With how focused you've been on your job and worrying about your father, you haven't had much time or energy to help train Frisk to help him grow stronger, which resulted in him not training as often as he should.

Then, a mere month ago, he asked if he could play in the woods that surrounded Mt. Ebott. Since you lived rather close to the forest, it was normal for you and/or Frisk to travel and explore the forest. You said he could go, as long as he didn't wander too far and was back home before nightfall. Then, he never showed up.

Ever since your younger brother, Frisk, had disappeared when he went to explore the mountain, you had been getting frequent nightmares about him, each one of them was different, but Frisk clutching a knife with such a grim look on his face was always there every single time and it was one of the only things you could ever remember from your nightmares.

It's already been a month since your brother's disappearance, and both you and your father had been extremely worried. You both knew he wasn't dead, but the police were serious about marking him as dead despite not being able to find his body anywhere on the mountain.

Glancing out of the window, you felt an odd rush of determination flow through you as an idea came to mind: in the morning, you would go up there and find your brother yourself since the police have been no help at all. The only thing stopping you was your sweet father who would be worried about you going missing as well.

You then decided to talk to him about it in the morning, thinking of how to convince him to let you search for Frisk as you returned to your room with a glass of cold water.

Maybe you'll be able to have a dreamless sleep this time.

**In The Morning…**

You silently ate your breakfast as you thought about how you would bring up the topic to your father. You knew he wouldn't want to let you go, but you had no choice if you wanted to find your brother. And out of the two of you, you're more capable of hiking than your father is, and with how bad his arthritis was, you couldn't risk him getting hurt. Luckily his job was something easy on him while also being paid good money, it would be best for him to stay home and hold the fort while you left to search.

"Hey...are you alright, pumpkin…? You're awfully quiet this morning. Normally you're chatting up a storm to try and make me feel better." Your father, Frederick, gave you a worried look. As you took a deep breath, you mustered the courage to tell him what's been on your mind.

"I'm leaving to find Frisk, dad."

"(Y/n), sweetie, no-"

"Dad,  _ yes. _ " You interrupted, "The police have been no help and we both know he is still out there alive and lost."

"I can't let you go out there by yourself, you'll get just as lost. If not, even more so since we all know your sense of direction is terrible."

"Dad,  _ please."  _ You pleaded. "We can't just sit here and pray he finds his way back. For all we know he could be lost in a ditch with a broken leg." Your father gave a deep sigh as he rubbed his temple. "Besides...you can't go out there, dad. I'm the only one capable enough to go up that mountain and search for him myself. Plus...we need someone to stay here, in case one of us comes back." With your argument stated, Frederick stayed quiet for a few minutes, silently taking in what you said before a defeated sigh left his lips.

"Alright...fine, you can go out and look for Frisk. But," He started, leaning over the table to make sure you were listening. "You have one week to search. If you don't find him, come back home. I can't lose you too." A small smile graced your lips as you nodded in agreement.

"Alright, deal." With the agreement, you finished up your breakfast, washed your plate and utensils in the sink, and left to your room to pack a few necessities for your journey.

"Alright, I think I'm all set." You commented as you placed your last water bottle in your backpack to carry.

"Nope, you forget these too," Frederick added in a full package of pads/tampons as well as a trash bag. "Just in case your cycle decides to surprise you on your search." Giving him a smile, you made sure to add the items into your bag. Then, you were off. After hugging Frederick goodbye, you started your journey to where Frisk last went to; Mt. Ebott.

Hours passed by, the sun was beginning to set and you were already absolutely exhausted. You had been traveling since you left home this morning, and with night threatening to appear at any moment, you decided to settle inside a cave you had stumbled across, figuring it was now too dangerous to continue the search at night.

The cave was eerily quiet, only droplets could be heard dripping from the ceiling to the floor. Like any other cave, it was also very chilly. You traveled inside, looking for a perfect spot to sleep at. But with it now being dark, it was hard to really see where you were going. You expected to bump into the cave's teeth, move aside, and continue on your search until something caught your foot.

At first, you expected the harsh ground to meet you and give you a few bruises, but when you felt a rush of cold air hitting your face, you instantly panicked, starting to scream as you were falling down a dark and empty pit.

When you had finally hit the ground, your screams were cut short as the impact knocked you unconscious for the rest of the night.


End file.
